New Year, Same Love
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: #8 in my Holiday series. Vala and Daniel take the plunge. AU


This is the next installment of my Holiday series. It follows _Silver Wedding Bells_.

* * *

**A/N: **This will likely be the last story in the series as I want to concentrate on other ones for a time. I REALLY need to get back to _The Locket_. I hope you've enjoyed reading these stories as much as I've enjoyed writing them.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own _Stargate_. :(

* * *

**Spoiler Warning: **Maybe a few minor ones for _Prometheus Unbound _and _Unending_ but nothing major.

* * *

**New Year, Same Love**

**31 December**

Nervousness and fear were not things Vala Mal Doran admitted to easily, not even to herself. But right now she was feeling both in abundance. She'd been so certain of her actions until ten minutes ago. Until she'd put on this dress. It was a lovely gown, beautiful in its simplicity. She'd refused to go for the traditional white the Tau'ri seemed so fond of, instead opting for a light pink halter frock. It had been an amazing find, considering the short time in which she'd had to locate it. She should be thrilled, ecstatic, over the moon...She was going to throw up. No, no, she wouldn't do that. This was what she wanted. She wanted to marry Daniel. She was willing to take the leap with him. Only with him. She'd never been this nervous at any of her other weddings. Of course, none of those had mattered like this one. She hadn't been truly in love with any of them. Maybe that was the problem. For the first time I her life, this marriage wouldn't be because it was expected of her or for survival or to get what she wanted. This one was all about love.

She could run, she knew that. It would be so easy, the advantage of having a wedding aboard a vessel with rings. Bra'tac's Al'Kesh was nearby. All she had to do was make her way to the ring room. The simplicity of it made her wonder if she'd been subconsciously thinking about that when she'd chosen to get married on the _Odyssey_. No, she knew that wasn't the reason for her decision. She'd chosen it because she and Daniel had met on a ship. Not this one, obviously, but for some reason she couldn't explain, the _Odyssey_ just felt right. For a moment, she wondered if that had something to do with the time only Teal'c remembered but chose not to dwell. She had to think of the here and now. And right now she had to decide if she could do this. Could she make this commitment and not regret it later? Well, there was only one way to find out, she thought as she stood and sneaked out of the room she been waiting in. One way or the other, she was going to make a decision.

()()()()

Daniel had felt a compulsory need to see Vala. He didn't question it, just took off down the corridor to find his fiancée. They had a bond that let the other know when something was wrong and he didn't know if it was due to the kor mak bracelets or something entirely different. All he knew was that he'd never been more grateful for it than he was right now. He'd made a bee-line straight for the ring room and found her sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring at the platform. Part of him was relieved that she was still there but another part, a bigger part, was scared. Scared of why she was there in the first place. He'd been so worried he'd rushed her into this. It had been her idea and she'd chosen the date, but he still couldn't help feeling like she'd only done it to please him. Which was completely stupid. When did Vala ever do anything she didn't want to do if she had the power to stop it?

"You know, darling, I hear it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." she said without looking up. He should have known she was aware of his presence, so attuned they were to each other.

"I think I'll risk it." he said and walked into the room to sit beside her. Neither spoke for a few moments. Daniel knew he had to let her take the lead here.

"I couldn't do it." she finally said, quietly.

"Do what?" he asked in a shaky voice. He knew she heard it but she still refused to look up.

"Leave. I couldn't leave. I thought I could, but..." she trailed off and finally looked at him.

"Why not?" he asked after a moment, after he could breath again. The vice on his heart loosened at her words.

"I didn't want to." she said simply. When he didn't respond, she continued. "Before I married Tomin I wanted nothing more than to escape. I'd even come up with an elaborate plan on how to accomplish it. But in the end I knew it would be futile. So I stayed because I knew the Ori would track me down. I was scared. Now I have that choice. I could disappear. I came here to test myself, to see if I could do it. And, you know what? I didn't _want_ to leave. The idea of leaving you, of never seeing you again is too overwhelming. I've always been wary of marriage but I've discovered something. I want nothing more than to be with you, to be your wife. I just hope you aren't too angry with me now."

"Vala, I'm not angry with you. Actually, I've never been more relieved." Her head shot up but he lay a hand on her cheek and continued before she could speak. "I'd been worried that I pushed you into this before you were ready. I was afraid you might take off and it would be all my fault. When I found you here...my heart nearly shattered. I thought I'd lost you for good this time."

"No, darling, you haven't lost me." she said, covering his hand with her own. "I'm here, right here. Forever."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm so glad you couldn't leave."

"So am I." Vala said with a smile then kissed him. It wasn't a deep kiss but it held a promise for both of them, After a few moments, Daniel pulled back.

"For the record, though, I would have found you."

"Of that, I have no doubt, darling." Vala said with a grin. "I love you, Daniel."

"I love you, too, Vala." He kissed her again and this time she was the one to pull back, laying a hand on his chest.

"Well, enough of this chit-chat. We have a wedding to get ready for."

()()()()

Daniel stood on the bridge of the _Odyssey_ and watched as Vala walked slowly to his side. God, she's beautiful. When she finally reached him, he took her hand in his and smiled lovingly down at her. She smiled back and he saw tears in her eyes. All he could think was that he was the luckiest man in the universe. He didn't hear the throat clearing as he continued to stare at his bride but the finger in his back got his attention. He jumped and glared at the offender.

"You gonna stare at her all day, or are ya gonna get married?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"I can't do both?" Daniel retorted.

This time Daniel heard the throat being cleared over the undisguised laughter and faced the person responsible.

"Are we ready?" General Landry asked with a smirk of his own.

Daniel looked back at Vala and they shared a smile before turning their attention to the general. "We're ready." they said in unison.

"All right, then." Landry said. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here..."

Vala tried to pay attention to the words being spoken but her focus turned to Daniel. The love she saw shining in his eyes make her feel as if she was the only person on the ship. And she knew it was reflected in her own eyes. The certainty she'd felt before her little meltdown was back and she wondered why she'd ever doubted this in the first place. This was where she belonged. She belonged on Earth, with the Tau'ri. But most importantly, she belonged with Daniel. She had not doubt of that now. She hadn't known what love and family were until she'd met him and now she couldn't imagine her life without it. When it came time to say her vows, Vala did so with a firm voice. And when she placed the ring on his finger, she knew that it was only a physical representation of what they shared. The bond between them was strong, beyond anything she'd even known existed, and she was going to do everything in her power to keep it that way. Finally it was time to seal the union with a kiss and Vala made sure to pour all of her love into it, letting Daniel know that she carried no more doubts, that she wasn't going to run. After they broke apart, they continued to stare into each other's eyes, communicating without words the promises they intended to keep.

"May I introduce Dr. and Mrs. Daniel Jackson." Landry's voice boomed. Vala grinned, turning toward their guests and the bridge exploded into even louder applause. She felt Daniel's hand clasp onto hers and she looked at him once more. No, there would be no more running. She was here to stay.

()()()()

"Well, whadya think, Hank?" Jack asked as he sipped a beer and watched the dancers on the floor. "Finally got all of the kids married off."

"Took 'em long enough." Hank snorted and watched as Daniel and Vala glided across the floor. He'd never seen the archaeologist so happy nor Vala so content. He smiled and shifted his gaze toward his own daughter and son-in-law. They'd postponed their honeymoon a week in order to attend this wedding, but they didn't seem at all bothered by it. In fact, they looked satisfied just to be in the other's arms.

"I think we still have one more kid to marry off." came an amused voice behind the men.

"Who?" Jack asked, looking up at his wife.

Hank grinned at the dopey (there really was no other word for it) smile on the retired general's face.

"Look." Sam pointed to another laughing and dancing couple.

"Oh, hell no!" Jack choked and Hank laughed. There, in the midst of all the other dancers, were Cassandra Fraiser and Major Kevin Marks, looking as if they'd forgotten they were surrounded by onlookers. Before any one could say another word, though, an announcement came over the system.

"Sixty seconds until midnight, people." came the familiar voice of Walter Harriman. The lights went low and couples gravitated toward one another. Hank smirked as he watched Marks latch onto Cassie.

"D'oh!" Jack said and hit his head with his palm.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Jack." Sam said reassuringly. "It could be worse."

"Yeah, how?"

"She could be with McKay."

Jack's "oy" was drowned out as the guests started counting down to the new year.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy new year!"

"Happy new year, Jack." Sam said as she kissed him.

Hank smiled as he remembered all that had transpired in the previous year and wondered about what was yet to come. Yes, it was a very happy new year.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Please remember to review.**


End file.
